


A Guilty Pleasure

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Blood, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Minor Violence, Monsters, Other, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know it's wrong. Every fiber in your being tells you it's wrong, but there's something about the Executioner of Silent Hill that secretly has you begging for him over and over again.  Is it wrong to have such a relationship with him? Do you have any relationship at all with him? What does it all mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing of Silent Hill belongs to me. 
> 
> Author's Note: Is it wrong to be a fan of Pyramid Head? In all honesty that guy is seriously...just...there are so many words to use, but it sounds wrong since he's a monster who's supposed to be all nasty and whatnot. But I know we all see something different and with those muscles, it's something our minds shouldn't be thinking. So after putting this story on hold for so damn long and countless of revising, I really hope this story came out the way I intended. I hope you like this story, readers. And I know I'm already crazy from having this thought. 
> 
> I took the two different perspectives of Pyramid Head from the movie and games. He is the reader's guilt and shame but also her protector and guardian.

Carefully walking through the abandoned hotel, you surveyed the area as much as possible, holding the gun with the steady hands. To be completely honest, your whole body was in a panic and shaking with fear. Despite how many times you had fought these monsters, how they surprised you never got old. You thought after fighting some in a broken warehouse, you'd get a break and have some time to fuel and think, but instead they were even taking shelter in this damn place.

It was nice and quiet, the atmosphere seemed to give a clear signal of freedom but because it was  _ too _ quiet, your body and mind were still on edge. Whenever it's  _ too _ quiet, it's not a sign that things are good, it's a sign that shit was about to happen again and taking your guard down for one second could mean your death.

Yeah, this eerie silence was truly comforting...

You turned a corner, having your gun lead the way before checking to see if the area was clear. You carefully stepped out, {e/c} eyes inspecting everywhere from the dirty and old gray wallpaper to the creaky hole covered red carpet with a fancy design. A dimly lighted hallway that had a pitch black end, its walls covered in dried blood, mold, and whatever the hell else, along with chucks to what you hoped were to be these sick creatures and not people scattered among with the ground.

Yeah, this was a truly comforting sight...

It was a clear sign to run, but it’s not like any other place wasn't the same. At least this place was least infested and even though it had a rotting smell, you were willing to settle.

Gulping down your fear and mentally reminding yourself that you've faced worse in this shit hole of a town, you continued forward. You searched each available room, there decors and broken furniture making them appear uncomfortable to rest even for a second. You could care less if there were a few bugs and mold on a bed, you just wanted it to be sturdy.

Just as you re-entered the hallway from another un-useful room, you heard a noise. You stopped dead in your tracks, hoping and praying it was nothing more but your imagination, but deep down you knew it wasn't, this was Silent Hill after all.

In truth you just wanted a break. A break from the creepy and freaking-looking-as-hell monsters. A break from the running and screaming. A break from the gunshot noises that only really drew more unwanted attention and having to depend on these rounds to keep you alive and sane. Was that really too much to ask for? _"Excuse the hell out of me,"_ you mentally stated, looking towards the crumbling ceiling, _"maybe I'll ask for something more reasonable."_

You rolled your eyes to the sarcastic remark and cocked back your gun, keeping your jumpy nerves under control and progressing to the next door. As you were about to push it open, a deafening shriek pierced the air and echoed horribly in the hallway. You instantly pointed your gun, ready to pull the trigger on anything that stepped out the darkness. After listening to your drumming heart for a good minute, the silence came back and things seemed "normal."

"Son of a bitch," you sighed, holding a hand over your heart; if you weren't going to die from being eaten, you were sure as hell going to die of a heart-attack. That shriek seemed too close, dangerously close, as if it was right in the darkness that covered the rest of the hallway. You were honestly going to shoot, but why waste the bullets and catch the attention of another prey.

God, these fuckers were good. They might not have been smart, but they literally put those old myths and legends to shame. You vowed to leave this place the minute you were done with this room.

Ignoring the warning signal going off in your head, you opened the door only to be attacked by a lying figure. You screamed from the impact, struggling with the demon on the floor as it lunged for you. You managed to keep it away, sticking the gun in its torso before firing, crimson blood exploding everywhere.

You pushed it off as it fell limp, seating yourself upon your elbows to calm down and breath _. "Alright, I'm done!"  _ you said as you got to your feet, your arms covered with the sticky liquid,  _ "So fucking done!"  _ You honestly tried wiping it off, but that clearly made it worse.

You were literally going to explode, moving your arms and hands in gestures to make a statement!  _ "Why!? Just why!? What the hell did I do!? Am I asking for too much here!? Are my demands so ridiculously fucking high and so fucking impossible!? I'm in trouble, aren't I? Is this because I shot someone in the foot by accident? Well it clearly wasn't an accident because I knew the safety was off... Is that why you’re punishing me? You might as well punish me for not leaving the door open for the person behind me, I should clearly go to hell for that too!?" _

Your sarcastic rant was suddenly interrupted, another piercing shriek slicing the air and leaving you paralyzed. The noise was followed by a horrible screech something similar to nails on a chalkboard. Two more had appeared at the other end of the hall. Now you really wished you weren't here and  _ maybe _ you shouldn't have complained so much...

Without wasting a second at all, you grabbed the gun from the floor and aimed. You pulled the trigger again hitting the pair of lying figures in the head. Their bodies hit the floor, only to reveal another set running towards you. There really was no need or time to think. Either you wanted to live or be killed and there was no way these demons were going to take your life, not today. They just seemed to keep coming and coming and with little place to move, it was difficult to keep up.

A yell drew your attention to the opposite side of the hallway and instantly turning around, you shot one in the chest, only to have to turn back around and shoot another in the same spot. You honestly had no idea how much longer you could keep this up. Exhaustion was starting to get to you and having an endless beating heart was not helping. You were tired and scared; thinking these demons might actually tear you apart was terrifying.

The last of the demons fell, another bullet piercing its skin for reassurance. You lowered your gun, taking a moment to suck in the blood filled air and calm your beating heart. You hoped and prayed that was the last of them, you wanted, no  _ needed _ a break.

Just as your heart began to slow, another appeared. You mentally and sarcastically said “ _ thank you"  _ before putting up your weapon again and pulling the trigger. The click was heard but nothing came out and that's when panic began to hit you. You pulled out the chamber and saw it was empty, "Oh, fuck me!"

The monster screeched and began to charge for you. Trying to be as fast as possible, you dropped to the ground and searched your bag since your pockets were empty. You found a new chamber, except you were too much in a rush to put it back in; your fingers feeling slippery.

Becoming completely  still, you were beginning to accept the fact that this was the end...

Just as the monster leaped, it was sent and mounted to the wall, the lower half of its body falling to the ground. You gasped and sat still, astonished by what just happened, watching the blood decorate the wall.

A figure walked past you, it’s large frame and build making it obvious to who it was: The Executioner of Silent Hill. At the moment, he barely paid attention to you, grabbing his large sword by the hilt to pull it from the structure.

Finally having control over your body again, you instantly fell back and breathed, taking big gulps of air. The whole scene was overwhelming, astonishing, scary, terrifying and more; you needed more than a few minutes to process it all.

You were grateful to the monster from hell that saved your life, in fact he might have been the reason why you survived this long. He might have also been the reason for the some of the bruising and horrible leg and back aches. It was no secret, it was clear as day that the incredible human-like monster was one for pleasure and would take it by force if he had too. Whenever he was around, that was a sure sign enough that someone or something was going to get broken... or at least in your case, half-broken since you were clearly still in one piece after each round.

You had a "special" relationship with the Executioner of Silent Hill; it was honestly really hard to explain.

As you gazed up at him from you're lying position, which he could honestly take as an invitation, you wondered when he even showed up; you didn't even hear his sword being dragged or his giant footsteps. " _ He probably heard me say "fuck me" and came running _ ," you thought with a chuckle. Your eyes grew wide when you saw his triangular head staring down at you, " _ Oh shit, he probably did."  _ You took a deep breath, thinking now was as good as any time to get up from your little break.

You climbed to your feet, surveying the situation on what to do next, but the second your {e/c} eyes landed on him, you became distracted. In all truth though he looked magnificent. He was so tall with such well-built arms and a body that a god would own. Take away the cuts and slashes that even make him seem more appealing, and bloody apron you could honestly say he was human. But he wasn't. He was a sexy, attractive monster with an appetite that was hard to satisfy...

The silence was beginning to settle in and that made you realize that you were staring too much. Clearing your throat and hoping to stop the swarm of possible ideas in your head, you collected your gun from the floor and started to reload it. Your plan wasn't to stay, you've had enough of this haunted hotel for one day. But what was he going to do? Was he planning anything? Each encounter was different but they all ended the same: you on a bed with a bent out of shape back and swore legs. Did it make sense? Nope. There were just no words to describe the relationship you had with him...if there even was one.

But you couldn't deny that you didn't like it. Maybe it is what you wanted and hoped for. Would that be so wrong? There was a spare room right there after all...

_ "Stop!"  _ you instantly said _ , "what am I thinking!? It's not like I want him to toss me on that bed and have his way with me or anything..."  _ You tried to avert your eyes, but they landed on his sculpted abs, each line and indent deep. You bit your bottom lip, becoming hot and flustered from the thoughts of his body on yours, pounding into yours, making you feel pleasures again that were so indescribable...

The heat in your cheeks pulled you back into reality and you had to stop thinking. If he was going to make a move, he would have done so already but the encounters weren't so forceful as they started and overtime it was something that became automatic, like two magnets attracted and clinging to each other because, let’s be honest, there was just no way you weren't attracted to that monster.

What you needed was space and the only way to do that, was to walk away at this very moment. After that battle what you needed was rest not sex, although it was a way to take your mind off of things. Mentally cursing at yourself for expecting and pushing that certain idea, you reached for the bag on the floor and rummaged through it. After zipping it up, you faced the monster, his stature and silence intimidating as ever still. "So...this was fun," you began, not really sure what to say, "Thank you for saving me...I owe you one in the near future...so don't be afraid to find me and...you know, ask me for that favor...it could be anything...anything at all..."

Eventually you realized you were running your mouth and stopped, thinking how you handled that pretty fucking well. The monster didn't reply, his stare the only answer you were going to get. “Are you going to say anything?” You asked him, slightly annoyed. He only stood there.

Without wasting another minute, you collected your bag and set out to leave this hellish place. However, the moment you reached down, Pyramid Head reached out. As a reflex, you raised your gun and took a shot, the bullet piercing the muscle in his bicep. It wasn't intentional but on the other hand, he needed to realize that the force wasn't really necessary anymore.

Pyramid Head howled in pain for a moment and reached for you again. This time he managed to get you, wrapping his callous hand around your arm and pulling you up straight. You struggled only for a moment, knowing it was a waste of time. Part of you thought, why even fight anymore? It was bound to happen now that he had control. It's not like you could say no; that word wasn't even in his vocabulary.

But it was also  _ expected.  _ You were  _ supposed _ to fight off a monster that was going to make you submit and fuck your brains out. If someone were viewing the situation, it's expected that you fight back, but maybe you didn't want too. Maybe you wanted him to finally take control and get this show started, to distract your mind for a brief moment. Was it wrong to submit so easily? Why fight something that you did in fact really want...you just hated to admit it out loud.

He put you on the left side of the wall, your back hitting the solid structure. His grip never left your wrists, pinning your body to the surface, and his frame standing tall in front of yours. You struggled only for a second, your arms barely moving despite how hard you fought, if you could really say that was effort. You looked up at him, anger on your face, but not him per say, more at yourself for giving in instantly, "You don't have to be so rough, okay..." The rough play may have been a turn on, but you were already tired and worn out, being a little softer would have been nice.

His words were the only invitation he needed, his tongue coming from under his helmet, to have a taste. You turned your head to the side to ignore it, the wet appendage sliding along your cheek. It traveled down your neck to the other side of your face as if trying to identify you. Once it slid along your lips, it forced its way inside, exploring around. You could barely keep up, trying not to play with his and in the process flex your throat when he stuck it too deep.

As he slipped it out, you gasped for air, your chest heaving up and down. That caught his attention, his hand going to the front of your shirt to rip away the black fabric. You tried to cover yourself, your voice in panic, "Hey, wait a minute!” He pushed it away and turned you around. You barely noticed your bottoms around your knees and his hands sliding up your torso; it happened all so fast.

You pushed away from the wall so your face wasn't mashed against it, surprisingly releasing a moan to his caresses. He bent down slightly, the tip of his helmet preventing him any further before his tongue snaked back out, running down the exposed part of your back to the front of your flat stomach. A trail of fire was left behind from where he touched, your moans a pleasant sound to hear. The monster noticed that the closer he got to your entrance, the more you wiggled and squirmed for him and to see you so needy and desperate was what he liked.

His hands continued to travel up, pushing up the grassy-green fabric to your bra to gather your breasts in his palms. He ripped away that annoying piece concealing them, seizing them when they were freed. You moaned rather loudly, his rough hands kneading them like dough, while the tip of his tongue touched the top your underwear. Your body couldn't help the reaction to him, your entrance becoming wet to the thought of him being down there.

Just to tease, his wet appendage traveled back up, replacing the spot of his right hand and swirling around the harden nub. Your back arched to the new sensation, practically sticking out your butt to draw attention to your abandoned womanhood. He didn't forget and the tips of his fingers disappeared into the matching jade fabric.

"You could at least take me on a date before...ah, ah, ngnh, ah..."

A sarcastic remark was going to leave your lips but you instantly shut up, when his fingers slid over your clit and into your folds. Moans escaped your parted lips to his slow and long strokes, your hips finding a rhythm and moving along with it. Your body drowned in the pleasure only he seemed to know how to give, your mind becoming blank and your sounds the only thing to be heard in the deserted hallway.

Your body was up in flames, his moving hands and tongue such sweet torture. Your back arched further, your fabric covered bottom rubbing against his apron and purposely on the hardening length underneath it. This drew his attention too but in a game of teasing, he was the clear victor. Without a warning, his thick fingers slipped into your pooling entrance, penetrating deep.

A loud moan was heard, your head falling back from the burst of pleasure. He moved them in and out, his other hand and tongue keeping the same pace and bringing you closer and closer to ecstasy. Without even thinking much either, you rode his giant hand, the sensations gathering in bottom of your stomach.

"Oh god, I can't take this," you breathed, your head falling forward. His fingers were enough to cause a release, enough to cause your thoughts to go blank, and enough to make you beg him for more and more. You weren't begging just yet, but later you would, that's what always happened in the end.

The pleasure was too much and within seconds, your release came, a scream erupting from your throat from the wonderful ecstasy. Your body ghosted with the sensations as you stood there to recover, his hand slowly slipping out, leaving a cold and empty feeling. You continued to lean on the wall, catching your breath, not at all paying attention to the area around you.

What you did notice though was the strong hand on your hip and the hard stick that stuck to your ass like glue. Of course this wasn't over. The thing that was really going to make you scream still needed release and there was only one place he planned to do that.

Without much of a warning, he hooked an arm around your torso and lifted you up like a pillow. He carried you to the open room and threw you on the somewhat stable bed, your body hitting the mattress with a soft thud. You scrambled to get up, ready to voice a few colorful words, but the monster was already on the bed, a hand getting ready to rid you of everything completely.

You fell back without a fight, but struggled a little when his hand shredded your bra into bits and pieces before traveling lower to your underwear next. The tips of his fingers purposely slid over your flat stomach, a sign to you that he wasn't going to be violent or forceful. It was something he did more often now, now that both of you were familiar with how this process worked.

His taunting fingers made the resistance in you cease, not that there was much to being with. It made you think if you were done putting up this so-called "fight." Why fight him? In the beginning it made sense because you didn't want to end up like the other monsters he fucked in this place. But now, things were different. Each encounter became something that both of you wanted. To be fucked and manhandled by such a beast was unpleasant and aching, but felt amazing and  _ oh-so _ good! That pleasure was burned into your body and each time you saw him, you secretly wished he'd do it again and again until you couldn't think about this shit hole. And he realized that too. His pleasure was satisfied and your momentary escape was guaranteed...as well as aching lust because let’s be honest here, one time just wasn't going to be enough.

Was it shameful to give in? Was it a sin? Well if it was, might as well add it your list of horrible and bad things you've done; you were no angel after all. Call it a crime, but you were getting what you wanted. Was there guilt that lingered? Maybe, but that was something to think of later, at the moment there was something rock-solid pressing against your soaked panties and right now that's where your attention was.

Giving into this sick lust, want, desire, and pleasure, you progressed forward with this round of sex. "At least don't rip my underwear," you pouted, your {e/c} orbs averted from his covered face, "it's the only good pair I have at the moment..."

The Executioner was satisfied with your words and did as you commanded, removing the undergarments with ease and care. Knowing him the way you did, he was probably smirking underneath that helmet of his; he had a confident attitude to add to his silent and deadly character.

"Take off your helmet too," you added next, finally have the courage to face him, "so it doesn't get the in the way..." There was truth behind you words, but honestly you just wanted to see his face. At first it was surprising to see him. When his helmet first came out, you were stunned by what you saw. What you guessed would be a disfigured and misshaped head turned out to be a human face with short black hair and crimson blood eyes. A few scars decorated his skin but that didn't distract from the fact that he actually had a normal and handsome looking face. That was something you definitely didn't see in a town like Silent Hill.

Complying to your request again, he took of the triangle made of metal, the chunk slipping to the broken floorboards. You gazed up at him, the breath taken from your lungs on how attractive he looked. That was the real torture. This town expected you to  _ not _ want this monster chasing you down, pinning you to any surface and making a mess out of you. Out of all the cruel things in this damn town, this was the cruelest. Fighting such an urge was hard, so...why fight at all?

The muscular figure draped your legs back over his thighs, making his way up to you on his hands, the muscles flexing underneath from each movement. His red eyes continued to stare into yours as he hovered over you, staring at the features of your face. It felt like he was looking past your eyes, into your mind and reading your thoughts; it was more than clear about what you wanted.

You returned his gaze, but then your eyes moved to his lips. A scar dragged over the left side, but that wasn't going to stop you from kissing his sinful mouth. It called to you and just like a magnet, you were drawn to it. Without any thought, you wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down, sealing his mouth over yours.

The kiss was hot, his mouth molding perfectly to the shape of yours. Despite his urge to dominant, he let you take the lead, your hands seeping into his black hair and holding him. Such a mouth was all it took to leave you light-headed and panting with need, his still covered shaft pulsing between your legs only adding fuel to the burning fire.

"Just fuck me already," you stated, whispering to him, the words more like a plead, "right now, what are you waiting for? It's driving me crazy."

Your confession didn't shock to him too much. He was well aware what you wanted, the teasing was for more of his own enjoyment. Following your order, like a King did for his Queen, he pulled back and stood tall, removing the human-skin apron that hid his own monster.

The contact it made against your womanhood sent a shiver up your spine, your back slightly arching. It was incredibly hard and burning, aching to be burrowed so deep into you and leave you fucking breathless. Pyramid Head didn't waste any time grabbing onto your curvy body and lifting your hips, the head pressing right into your entrance.

You were going to call for a warning but with the river coming out of your canal, he would slide right in and you would adjust instantly. He pushed his hips up and just as you predicted, he slipped in perfectly, but adjusting took some time. He stretched you to the max, filling up so deliciously yet somewhat painfully. You threw your head back, your mouth slowly releasing a moan to your body shuddering.

And then he moved.

He dragged his strong hips back and shoved them into you, knocking the wind out of your lungs. His pace was slow at first, your body moving along with his as he thrusted into your warmth and loving every second of it. Instant pleasure swam through your frame, a hand clenching onto the mattress while the other held onto the arm he was leaning on to deepen his cock.

Pyramid Head groaned as your walls squeezed him more and more, practically begging his length to never leave, but in reality it was probably a sign to go harder yet slower too. He slid his hand from your hip to your bottom, cupping the plump flesh and dragging it along his thighs, holding it up to meet his powerful thrusts and push him deeper like both of you wanted.

You yelped from the new angle and snap of his hips, your screams outlining the room as well the creaking of the bed that moved along with you. The friction sparked heavy flames along your body, sweat beginning to decorate your skin from how deep and fast he was riding you. It felt absolutely amazing, your eyes becoming clouded, and head spinning from the intense sensations.

"Shit...don't...ah...ah...I...wait...ah..." you moaned jumbled words, wondering how much more you could take, your nails digging into his arm now. You felt him pulse, his cock growing bigger to show he was going to spill too. Your release came without a warning, a certain push that pushed you over the edge and sent you spiraling. You moaned louder than before, clutching onto his arm. He shuddered as well, your warmth painting over his sensitive flesh but only making him harder.

You laid still for a moment, recovering from the ecstasy that ghosted in your body still. The bed shifted and that caught your attention, the monster leaning more over you to capture your lips in heated kiss. His tongue slipped inside instantly, mixing with yours and sucking. You managed to keep up with him, surprised when he shoved his tongue deeper than before. He caught your face and pushed it up for his benefit, wanting you take much of his wet appendage as possible. When you began to gag, he pulled away, his mouth going to your neck for a second to leave a deep colored mark.

Once he had his fun and left you a panting mess again, he leaned up and changed the position, moving your body to lay on its side. You panicked for a second, finding some way to sit up, "Wait!? You’re still inside!"

Your words meant nothing and he  _ showed  _ you, he could do it, purposely bumping his hips to leave you speechless as he turned you. He hooked a hand underneath your knee while your other leg was under him. He walked on his knees, closer to you, pushing his hard cock deeper inside and from the new angle, he went further than before.

Your body instantly responded, your back arching to his intruding length and touching places you didn't even know he could. He may have done it many times before, but it was always a sensation that was  _ so _ overwhelming.

He couldn't wait anymore. Your hot and damp canal was torturing his member, stroking him firmly, practically inviting him to cum inside. And that was an invitation he wasn't going to pass up. He started to move, his pace slow but gradually becoming aggressively faster, burying himself almost to the base. You screamed from the new wave of pleasure, clutching and unclutching the mattress. His action was so sudden, knocking off your focus and hitting you with such ecstasy; it was unfair how this man could bring such pleasure.

He grunted from the movements, your soaking entrance provided him with enough speed to move as fast as he wanted. God, he wanted to use all of strength right now and make you take his animalistic pounding, to make you wither into a pool of gooey wetness, which was something he was already doing. Fuck it, you could take a little more.

The handsome creature settled more on his knees, driving his hips till they smacked into the junction of yours, burying him to the hilt. Your back bended even more, the intrusion penetrating too deep and making stars decorate your vision. Your throat became dry as he drilled into you, your body burning and becoming so hot, a volcano couldn't even compare.

“Stop…ngnh...ah…it’s…ah…too deep!!” you moaned breathlessly. You used whatever strength you could, propping yourself on your elbow and placing a hand on Pyramid Head’s lower abdomen to stop him from moving more. The monster barely noticed, his rough hands biting into your skin tighter to keep you in place.

His thrusts were intensely powerful, each one burying him all the way inside. Your entrance was throbbing from his impact, each push shoving him inside so deep, it felt like he was hitting your bottom organs. It was pleasure that shook your whole body and felt fucking fantastic but it was going to drive you insane!

The monster made his last thrust before cuming, painting your insides with his hot and thick seed, some of the whiteness beginning to ooze out. You tried to muffle the scream that erupted from your lungs, the pillow barely helping. You stilled for what seemed like minutes, your body still stinging from the delicious release that took so much energy from you, but apparently not from him.

His cock was still solid, keeping its shape and hard form. You knew one round wasn't going to be enough, it was never enough but you were hoping he would give you more time to recover before pulling you up. Your body fell flushed against his as he settled you in his lap, his strong hands holding onto your waist, ready to drive up and down. You wrapped your arms around his neck for balance, lifting your head to look into his blood-colored eyes.

The colored orbs read he would start when you were ready. He swept the {h/c} strands from your shoulder before wrapping his big hand into your hair, stroking your scalp with gentle fingers.

What was it with this demon? A man who brought death and fear everywhere he went. One that sent monsters running because they knew what he was capable of. Having the power to take and fuck anything with such force till nothing was left but a pile of broken bones and blood. The Executioner of Silent Hill was here with you, treating you just the same yet tenderly as well, as if you were special.

Were you special to him? Deep down you knew it was impossible, ridiculous even, but could there be a relationship between the two of you besides a toy for his hungry appetite? Would it hurt to ask?

Well at the moment his mouth was occupied, smashed against yours in a deep kiss that stroked your tongue with his.

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pyramid Head finally define the relationship and you don’t like what he has to say, but maybe he has a point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing of Silent Hill belongs to me
> 
> Author's Note: I just wanna give my BIGGEST, SINCEREST, AND DEEPEST APOLOGY to all you readers who waited ever-so patiently for part 2!! School work hit me like a rock this passing semester and I had a HORRIBLE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK when I worked on this because things weren’t piecing together properly!! But, there was one comment that really just helped me out so much!! EversincethatNaomi, I’m talking about you!! I was able to remember why I wrote this story in the first place and what I wanted all you fabulous readers to see. So thank you, thank you!
> 
> Also shout outs and a big THANK YOU to you amazing readers for leaving kudos and comments and enjoying my story: Zephyr, GothicOokami, One-wiTHOut-sOul, BardsAmbrosia, keziahhoots, and my very good friend and revision-editor Omo_Ji. Your comments were very encouraging!!
> 
> So let’s celebrate because it’s finally done and I hope it came out amazing!! Please read, love, and enjoy!!!

**Part 2**

_Blood. It coated the ground in large, fresh thick puddles. It painted the walls, slowly dripping down in long strips. Fear took shape, a hideous mutilated body with crimson flesh, rising from one of the circles and oddly walking towards you. Its limbs reached for you desperately. You were frozen, screaming at your own body to move or pull the trigger, to do something to escape from harm! Too late. The awkwardly shaped body is in front of you, it’s head cracking as it turns up. You watch in horror, heart beating wildly, blood burning hot. The face stares into yours, capturing your {e/c} gaze as to remind you of the hell you’re trapped in. Then it screams, a scream that can shatter glass, a scream filled with so much pain, your whole body quakes..._

You awake with a fright, breathing heavy and uneasy as you rapidly look around the room, hoping to not see that vile creature. When your mind finally registers that you’re in no danger, it sends the message to relax. You gulp down the nerves in your dry throat and place your face down, breathing deeply and slowly. “ _Thank god, it was a dream! Can’t this shit leave me alone? Even for alittle bit!?”_

Returned to a calm state, you relish in the surface keeping you steady, not even processing that you’re laying on something _or someone_ for that matter. You look up and see the face of the Executioner, the man responsible for bringing death and torture wherever he walked. And instead of what most people would expect, to be afraid and scared shitless, a small smile tugs at the corners of your mouth. You rest back down, head below his chin, and cheek pressed against his scared, sturdy chest; he brought a strange comfort and right now, that’s what you needed.

Pushing aside that terrible dream, it took a moment to remember what happened. Your muscles throbbed when you tried to move, a groan leaving your mouth. You remembered the badly-shaped hotel, the countless mobs of terrifying monsters, the moment your savior put you on that wall then next the bed to dominate your body over and over again and leave you in complete aching pleasure; that would explain the soreness all over.

You did your best to suppress the upcoming stretch, knowing every cell would retaliate. It wasn’t bad though anymore. Before you could barely move, even a twitch was painful but maybe he was getting softer. He was a person after all, _or so you thought_ , just with a monstrous body shape decorated with scars and an insane lust to kill and have sex. Not to mention abnormal size, _definitely_ when it came to the male anatomy.

Still, this man wasn’t all bad. You knew what he was and what he stood for. You knew what he was capable of and you knew there was more to him then displayed. He was the demon of hell, but also a knight in shining armor. _Maybe?_ You shook your head to the thought and laughed alittle, “ _This place is seriously fucking with my head.”_

As nice as it was to be on the Red God, you wanted to move. You felt sticky and dirty, spots of red reminding you of the bloodbath you endured before becoming even more sticky with a much whiter substance. You turned your head and noticed a door leading to the bathroom; you sent a silent prayer for hot water.

Trying to move, you pushed at the strong wall of his chest only to discover it was futile. The horrible tension in your arms prevented muscles from working, not only that but a well-defined arm was securely wrapped around the dip in your back. Oh and to add, he was still inside you, buried as far as he could possibly go. The idea of getting him out also seemed impossible, not with all the dried essence that covered your joined bodies and lord only knows what else.

So here you were: sore to the very last cell, immobile and mounted down. Were you complaining though? Even though a shower was what you desired, not really. Why even bother? It’s not like you didn’t like what he was doing and to deny it would just be a horrible lie…although you weren’t ready to verbally admit it just yet...

Acknowledging the fact that escape was impractical, you rested back down, snuggling more into his warm body and enjoying that security he provided. That nightmare was replaying in your mind and once again lacing terror in every cell, nerve, and muscle. You closed your eyes to calm down, getting an even vivid image from the darkness. That face. It belonged to someone you knew and to see them in such hell was mortifying and traumatic. Maybe that’s the reason you were brought to Silent Hill? You were honestly unsure about your purpose here anymore.

The arm around your waist moved, embracing you tighter. It brought you back to reality and you looked up at Pyramid Head, his eyes still closed as if the movement was an unconscious action. You thought though it was intentional, as if he knew you were distressed. Yeah, the idea sounded totally absurd because, you know, he was the thing that even made devils tremble in fear but it was different with you.

What that was, you had no idea, but some of it (you believed) was because he was a part of you. He was your guilt, you already knew that. A perfect reminder as to what laid deeply in your heart that didn’t want to acknowledged. You figured he could sense what was wrong and come to your aid when in some type of peril. Or maybe there was an even deeper connection? You had to mean something to him if he kept you alive and fucked you till your legs were jelly. Maybe you were special to him?

_“Or I am just wishing that’s what it is?”_ you thought, somewhat gloomy, “ _Jesus I must be crazy if I want such a relationship with him! But is it so wrong, truly a taboo like people would think?”_

Continuing to stare at him, you noted his human-like qualities. How such a masculine, attractive thing lived in a hellish place like this, you had no idea. Well it wouldn’t be too unusual considering the facts, but you weren’t looking at his purpose or his actions, you were just talking physically. Nothing else here was remotely human, but this man, the Executioner of Silent Hill was pretty damn close.

Thoughtlessly you slide your palm over the solidness in his left arm, delicate strokes to his biceps to truly admire the thick rope of muscle there; such a thing was just truly amazing. Gentle fingertips walked along the firmness before traveling upward and dancing on his strong upper pectoral and collarbone before sliding to his neck. You just wanted to touch him, to satisfy that crazy desire and enjoy the hard structure he possessed before you once again parted ways. Even though you’ve done it many times before and were bound to meet again, it was a feeling that would never get old.

He brought you some sort of solace and in your mind, you were damn well entitled to it, especially in this shitty, mind-twisting place.

Sighing, you grazed your nails up, touching his chin and tracing the long scar that dragged across the lower half of his face, visible like a clear summer day. What was it about this man that had you so messed up more than normal? That had you begging for him to comeback and take away all this terror with a sinful act of pleasure?

Your {e/c} eyes then moved to your arm, the appendage coated in dry blood, dirt and the imprint of his hand. You frowned and the realization of the situation mixed with its circumstances hit you. This wasn’t any sign of affection. It was plain, simple sex, pure lust and desire-nothing more, nothing less. You rubbed the mark produced by his fingers, “This is _so_ wrong.”

Pyramid Head shifted a moment after, the arm he had wrapped around you beginning to loosen but only slightly. The man gave a small stretch, his muscles rippling from the lazy action and pulsing against your petite body. His grip returned back to tight, his body adjusting and making yours groan with protest; he must have really did a number on you this time.

The Red God looked down at you with his blood colored eyes. Just his very gaze had you melting, a shiver running along your spine; you could never get over how breathtaking he was, “So...you’re awake?”

He didn’t answer, his face as blank as a page. Instead he took hold of your hips as if ready to move them. You panicked immediately, placing your hands over his to stop him, “Hold up! You’re crazy if you think we’re having sex right now."

He didn’t seem to hear, his grip never faltering and instantly, he was lifting you up again, ready to take you.

“Seriously,” you protested, squirming in his hold despite the ache riding your frame. You were starting to get frustrated now and all thoughts were receding to the one you had previously. Was this all you were to him? A piece of undead ass that he could use whenever he wanted, whenever he needed to get off? Well no! This son of a bitch didn’t get to think you’d easily submit to him.

With a sudden jerk, you tried to pull away from him, the behavior surprising the God to make him halt. He looked at you, uncertainty written on his face. You stopped to return his gaze, thinking he finally understood, but he didn’t get to be the victim here. “Don’t look at me like!” you snapped, “you’re the one who thinks _‘hey, I’m horny, let’s have sex right now.’_ Well you can forget it!”

Pyramid Head said nothing.

His action, or in this case _no action_ , made you glare and ponder. You searched his face, those piercing eyes staring back into yours as if trying to tell you something mentally. And was it odd that you somewhat received that message? His message that questioned why you wanted to run from him; it seemed to have bothered him.

And for some reason that annoyed you. This just wasn’t fair. You weren’t some toy he could use whenever he damn well pleased; didn’t you mean more to him then that? It sounded crazy to expect any kind of relationship, but that’s what you thought you had, some type of connection. So maybe it was time to ask him? Time to put some definition to what you two were. He was more than your guilt and guard and any answer that only restated that fact wasn’t going to be enough.

You finally settled down in his hold and hit his chest lightly with a closed fist. You were afraid of the response he would give, upset at yourself for expecting something that would sound like a normal relationship, but nonetheless asked, “What is this?”

The Executioner still remained mute, staring down at you as if you already knew that answer.

Quietness engulfed the room for what seemed like centuries and that pause was starting to build up tears. Here you were getting fucked by this monster, pretty much enjoying it all and having hopes of some kind of relation and he couldn’t even answer! The least he could do was clear the air so you could stop believing you were something to him...

“{Name}, what do you think this is?”

That voice. The first time you heard that voice, it was like an unexpected slap in the face; mainly because it was surprising to hear one of Silent Hill’s creations speak. It was deep, laced with a richness that showed such dominance and cunning, yet was gentle and didn’t match his murderous outward appearance.

It melted into your ears and brought slight reassurance. At least he was talking, you weren’t sure you could handle him being silent much longer. “You can’t answer with the same question,” you retorted, trying to keep up some tough image. You hung your head and waited even further, using your thumping heart to count the seconds and distract from the nerves piling in your stomach. _“Say something, anything!,”_ you pleaded mentally, unsure of this crushing silence; it was becoming unbearable.

When nothing was said, you went numb, thoughts scrambled to the point it felt like your head would explode and paint these stained walls; at least some color would be on them again.

So...what now?

Somehow your thoughts twisted, telling yourself that you didn’t need his answer and fuck whatever he had to say. You nodded in agreement to your opposing thought bubble and convinced yourself that it was right. Who cared, really? You were in Silent Hill with a purpose and mission, you didn’t need all this extra baggage dragging you down. Your momentary withdraw from this abyss was over and it was now time to return to the task at hand...whatever the hell that task was!

You cleared your throat and wiped your eyes, shaking away all the bad vibes and putting on your unfazed expression again, “Nevermind, forget I asked. Well, this was fun and all, but I should get going.” You ignored the pain that pulsed in your battered body as you twisted your sides to stretch and find a way to get off him. You gave a little push, struggling to find a solid form that could heave you up. When it seemed impossible to do it on your own, you gave a little huff, looking to your sex partner, “A little help, please?”

The Red God seemed unsettled but agreed to your request, massive hands gripping your sides and lifting with ease; he settled you on right side of the bed.

Emptiness was the first thing that hit you, a shudder riding your whole frame as it unclenched and relaxed; being un-full was such an odd feeling. You mouthed a ‘thank you’, trying to ignore the vulnerable feeling the nude brought and turned around, progressing forward. Your legs wobbled like a newborn animal taking its first steps.

You made your way to the center table and reached your bag; noticing your underwear in close proximity and grabbed for them too, _“At least one of my girls is going to be covered.”_ You rummaged through the backpack, pulling out a pair of shorts and a black tank top to put on; you were still hoping for that shower. You pulled out ammunition and guns, thoughtlessly pulling the weapons apart to inspect any damage. You just wanted anything to distract you from your guilt.

Pyramid Head was up now, standing from the bed and taking a few strides to the opposite side of that wooden table. His presence was as threatening as ever, causing your nerves to jump and rattle. He wanted your attention. He may not have said it, but that was clear.

Quietly, he stood there and watched, inspecting each and every movement you made. You tried not to meet his stare, an invisible magnet between the two of you that was trying to force your eyes up.

You gave an irritated scowl and practically slammed the chamber back into the gun, cocking it back, and setting it down. _“Don’t look up,”_ you chanted to yourself as if it was a spell to compel you, _“Don’t look up.”_ Meeting his red eyes would mean that you lost. Lost to the act of not caring. Lost to the feelings of not caring. It hurt not to receive an answer, but it would hurt even more to carry that burden of _wanting_ to know with you.

“{Name}” he said.

Your heart pulsed to the sound of your name, hands bracing the table for support. It sounded so demanding, yet weaved with a softness that was not implying a command, simply stating and nothing else. You gulped to slow down your racing organ, sorting out in your mind what to do, but coming up with nothing. You were too conflicted, torn between wanting to get away from him and wanting to have an answer so your chaotic thoughts could be put to rest.

“{Name},” he called again, tone dripping with concern, “Look at me.”

It was such a simple order, but a compelling one too.

Thoughtlessly you looked up, meeting your sin with a nonchalant expression, yet with dejection underneath it.

“Something is bothering you,” he simply said.

_“Oh, now you want to talk,”_ you retorted in thought. To make this much easier for yourself, you pushed down that needed-to-know feeling and stood back up, wiping your face to display exhaustion. “Nope, I just wanna take a shower and get the hell out of here. Places to be, monsters to kill, puzzles to solve, you know how it is.”

The Red God listened intently, head tilting to the side; he wasn’t that easily fooled. He took a breath, chest puffing out and form relaxing back when he exhaled, “This is about what you asked before, isn’t it?”

His words stilled your heart once more. Was he finally going to respond? _“No,”_ you said to yourself, throwing that idea away, _“Just let it go, {Name}. It’s not worth it.”_ You let your arms fall, placing the guns back into your backpack, “I said it's nothing.”

“I am a part of you,” he stated matter of factly, “I can tell what you are thinking.”

“Well if you can,” you responded instantly, shoulders shrugged, “then why the hell are you asking?” It frustrated you to hear him talk as if he knew you so intimately. Well, he _kind of_ did, considering he was a form of you and all, but...ugh, nevermind, you get the point.

When he showed no action to reply, you blurted out your next word, hands on the table to lean on, “Yes.” Who were you kidding? You weren’t going to drop your feelings for one moment just because you thought you could. Now that he was willing talk, you were going to face it head on; you _needed_ that answer. “Are you gonna tell me now?”

The Executioner met your {e/c} stare, face showing little emotion, “I am your sin, your guardian. I guide you through the deepest parts of hell, parts that manifest because you don’t dare confession too. That’s all.” His answer sounded rehearsed, each word carved into your mind because you’ve heard it once before.

You growled, the sound threatening, “That’s not an answer.”

“That _is_ the answer, you just can’t accept it,” he replied, tone normal and gravelly. “{Name}, what else am I supposed to tell you?” The last part came out softer, as if he really wanted to adjust his answer to please you. You pulled back for a moment, eyes falling to the broken boarded floor. Was it as simple as that? What if it was? What if all the numerous sex, all the submission, all the unvoiced begging was...just because it could happen? No relationship or feelings needed.

What if it was just because... _you wanted it?_

That’s what it came down to, wasn’t it? All those times he was the one to start it, force and all, only escalated because you were willing? Maybe not at first cause too much pain was involved but after each pleasure filled session, you secretly wanted him to come back. He wasn’t just your escape, it felt fucking _amazing_ to be fucked by him and that was the honest truth.

So maybe that was the truth? _You wanted him. Wanted_ to be _fucked by him. Wanted_ to be turned into a wet mess and taken till _you could barely walk or think._

But that would be wrong(?) At least according to viewers who would think a girl was bat-shit crazy enough to be liking such a thing.

You grabbed your head in slight confusion, closing your eyes to argue with your inner thoughts, _“No, that can’t be it. There has to be more. There has to be a relationship or else we wouldn’t engage in this. But, what if there wasn’t? What if I do just like it, but can’t admit it? No, that’s not possible...is it?”_

Dropping your hand with an irritated sigh, you shook your head. There was nothing else to think about. It was absurd, all of it. “Nevermind, just forget it.” You made the gesture with your hand and turned away, returning to the bedside to stare at the crumbling wall. There was nothing to admit, nothing more to say.

Pyramid Head eyed your movements, getting a glimpse of your inner argument and combining it with previous occasions. This wasn’t the first time you thought about this. “There’s something else, isn’t there?”

You scoffed, wishing he drop the whole thing, “What are you talking about?”

You could hear him take a few steps, taking your previous spot and continuing his crimson gaze on you. He kept the distance because he could sense that’s what you desired but also sensed that you wanted him near; he was getting a very mixed signal. He studied you alittle more before speaking, his voice a simple caress that presented much question, “You feel guilty.”

You stopped. Was that what it was? Guilt? Were you guilty about liking these sexual escapades so much that admitting them would make you look so shameful?

You shook your head again, ignoring such a ridiculous notion and responded with a slight chuckle, looking over your shoulder, “Gotta be more specific than that. I am in Silent Hill after all.”

The more you denied it, the guiltier you looked and your sin could easily see it. He nodded, “That is it. You feel guilty about me. That’s why you asked me that question. If I put a label on it or us, it would justify your actions and you wouldn’t feel so in the wrong.”

Each word slipped into your consciousness, into your very soul, piling up till it was all you could process. Everything in your body was telling you he was right. That’s exactly what it was, you just couldn’t admit it. But what if you did admit it? How would that make you look? You would admit to everything he said and a part of you couldn’t face that just yet.

So you denied him again, “I don’t…”

The monster closed the distance in seconds, his presence making you turn around to face him, but your speech came to a halt as he stood over you like a solid tree. He was so close, heat radiating off his body and caressing yours, bringing it back to life. You shivered with anticipation, wetting your lips, and breath coming out slow.

What was he going to do? Take you again on the bed? Because in all honesty, that did not sound like a bad idea.

Your eyes widened in shock when you realized what you were thinking. _Well that wasn’t helping your circumstance one bit._

The Red God noticed it too, seeing your {e/c} eyes become clouded with a lust he was very familiar with. You were so broken, so torn, so conflicted with yourself about having feelings towards him. Feelings that made you want him. Feelings that made you excited to see him as you traveled through this hell. He knew that. He was your _guilty pleasure_. And now he was going to make you say it with the way you secretly pleaded.

His lips curved upwards slowly, a hand reaching out to touch your cheek gently. The warmth of his palm was comforting and thoughtlessly you rubbed into it, a fire starting to pool in the pit of your stomach. “You’re guilty {Name}...” he whispered, head bending down as if to kiss you, but merely bait you.

You looked into his blood orbs, “I’m not…”

“Yes, you are,” he cut in, lips skimming over the skin on your neck, “You’re guilty...guilty for finding a monster like this so attractive, guilty for always wanting me…”

A hitched moan escaped your mouth, teeth sinking into your bottom lip to cancel out anymore, “I don’t...always want…”

Suddenly the Red God turned you around, a giant hand on your exposed back to push you down and bend you over; you landed on outstretched hands with a pleasured gasp heard. Hands held onto your hips, bringing them back to stroke his length that was becoming heavy and hard with every passing second. You moaned again, thinking of that thing inside you and fucking your breath away. _God, nothing sounded so good._

His left hand traveled up, spreading along your back and gripping onto your shoulder. “And guilty for enjoying it so much. You feel guilty for all of these and are unsure of the judgment others will place because of this.”

A response was forming on the tip of your tongue, but nothing was coming out. He worded everything you've been overthinking into a few sentences, probably better than you ever could. So was there really anything left to say?

Your thought disconnected when his hands were found on the back of your thighs, unexpectedly hoisting them up to help rest your knees on the edge of the mattress, legs spread. Reestablishing that connection was going to be difficult considering the vulnerable position you were in that; nothing but excitement sprinkled over your nerves.

His presence engulfed your form, the monster placing his hands parallel to yours and placing his bare chest on your upper back. His mouth was by your ear, “Say it. Admit to your greatest sin.” You groaned to his declare, simple words that licked your heated skin sensually.

With that, Pyramid Head moved down, sweet kiss after sweet kiss decorating your back till he was on bent knees, facing your damp entrance. His breath tickled and teased, your head falling, spine arching, and hands clutching onto the bed; the only thing to be leaving your mouth soon were butchered words that attempted to speak the truth. The ache from your knees however processed and for a moment you contemplated if this was a smart idea. Could you handle another round of sex considering the _rounds_ from not so long ago? _“We’re about to find out, huh?”_ you couldn’t help but think; you weren’t going to stop him.

He leaned forward, arms constricting around your waist to support your posture and pressed his mouth to your sex. A whimper outlined the room, voice crying out when his worm-like appendage was inserted and lapping at your walls. In seconds your legs were fidgeting, thighs shaking, and body pushing up as if to escape. You were still sensitive from before, sensations maxed out and making things unbearable. But of course it felt good, _amazing_ honestly.

“I...I…” you chanted, even unsure with yourself what you were trying to say. It was a possible confession but at this point, your thoughts were just too contorted to comprehend anything.

Pyramid Head didn't slow his pace, his mouth still feasting like a ravenous animal and grip like steel to keep you in place. His colossal hands covered your cheeks, pulling them apart, and diving in deeper. You yelped in pleasure, upper body falling onto the bed, arms giving out from the intensity. His tongue shoved in further, the tip stroking that already abused, special bundle of nerves. Electricity spread to your body, sharp shocks so strong in the pit of your stomach that your screams touched the ceiling.

You cawled at the bed, back arched abnormally, and hips shaking to get away. “Stop! Ah~ah~ah~Seriously! I can’t ah~ah~ take any more,” you begged, breath stolen and the room beginning to spin. The Red God obliged, tongue retracting and mouth pulling away after a few more licks and sucks. “You say ‘stop’ but your body was enjoying it,” he stated, his hold never slipping but instead changing positions. He used a single arm to grip your waist while the other traveled underneath, a finger skimming over your clit and folds. The simple touch vibrated through your body, an orgasm threatening to happen if he continued to tease.

You relished in the tantalizing sensations before responding, somehow able to lift yourself up on an elbow and hand. You looked back at him, “I… You were just… Okay, so maybe…” _“What the hell are you trying to say {Name}!”_ you mentally screamed, _“Geez, fucking think!”_

“Say it, {Name}” he proclaimed, his tone seeping into your mind and removing the haze that was consuming it. You huffed to his words, putting up your stubborn front because you were just being difficult. Pyramid Head could see this, so he decided to give you more of an incentive.

His single digit turned to two, the tips of fingers finding your clit and circling the sensitive nub. “Ah!” you abruptly voiced, lips mashing together to muffle any more sound. That feeling was back in an instant, the build-up approaching faster because the aftereffects still ghosted in your frame. He amped up the pressure even more, tongue returning to your entrance and licking in long laps.

There was no getting around it this time, the pleasure was too much, it was practically torture! “Please~ah~nngh~ah~” you pleaded, body drowning. The next flick pushed you off the edge, nerves plunging into a cavern of ecstasy that literally had you screaming.

The monster watched your orgasm, mind already set on the next part of this trial. He gave you little time to rest, cleaning up the mess on the back of your thighs before standing on his feet. He grabbed your arm and pulled you back to turn your body around so it pressed to his front. He picked you up and settled on to the bed, back aganist the headboard, and your little form in his lap; this was the position you woke up in.

You recovered slightly before comprehending what was going on, mind starting to slowly piece together an answer. He could see this effort but put a halt to it instantly. Giving you time to think would be a mistake. That created the chance for overthinking and that would lead to confusing words and feelings that weren’t necessary. There was nothing left to process. Your answer was crystal clear, you just needed to _say it._

He helped you to sit straight, a hand biting into your thigh to secure your posture while the other gripped your side. The posture brought an ache up your spine, but that wasn’t the only sensation you felt. Something hot and thick was curved and slumped against your ass, pulsing with a need nothing could match it. His monstrous cock was straining to be inside you and just that thought alone made you whimper. Your insides throbbed for him, but you needed a break, a moment to blank your mind.

A request for a time-out was going to leave your lips, but the Executioner had his mouth covering yours in a split second. He took advantage of your lowered defense, tongue pushing into your hot cavern and caressing every inch. His muscle touched yours and soon had them wrapped around one another, the kiss as hot as fire yet as soft as a cotton. He used this distraction and raised you up, centering you perfectly just above his tip before lowering you down. Your body was no stranger to him and stretched to his girth instinctively. Inch by inch you swallowed him gradually, whimpers echoing in his mouth as the pleasure swirled in you lower abdomen. His length filled as much as possible, still a quarter or so left exposed; he was going to start off slow of course.

You felt his head nudge against that special spot and in response, you moaned, mouth pulling away from your guardian to catch your breath. Automatically your hand settled on his sculpted and carved up stomach, the other wiping your mouth from the excessive saliva before going to his wrist. “Seriously,” you huffed, chest heaving, “can we take a break?”

Your words triggered his hands, your body being dragged up before being pushed back down. That sweet sensation hit you like knife cutting skin, frame leaning forward from the ache that was in sync with it. Ecstasy rode your nerves as you did him, his strong grip never faltering and aiding with your movements. You moaned without any shame, pretty sure it was impossible to even try and conceal them.

Pyramid Head watched with careful eyes, seeing your limit begin to reach that point of potential breakage. But that wasn’t going to be enough. He was going to make you admit your guilty pleasure with mindless, thoughtless, heavy, screaming, pleasurable, animalistic sex that would leave you feeling him for days. He was going to exceed that limit. He was going to _break you._

With every push on his cock, he lowered you further and further, wanting to see you take every inch of him there was to offer. His grunts mixed in with yours, the feeling of your walls squeezing and hugging his shaft with an incredible warmth similar to an oven. He pushed himself from the headboard, upper body stretched nice and tall, head lowering next to your ear to whisper a demand that couldn’t be avoided much longer, “Say it.”

Such a command held so much power, it made you shiver, a moan escaping your lips just from that alone. At first you were unsure of what he was asking, mind too masked with sex to even understand, till you gazed at his sinful mouth with half open eyes; your confession of guilt. He was still waiting for that; maybe however seeing you struggle sparked some pleasure of his own.

Your eyes averted from his face, hands balling up into fists and resting on his pectorals along with your forehead. Your action showed him that hesitation he didn’t want to see and to get rid of it, he threw his hips up, slamming into your sensitive core. Your back curved in response, a long moan dragging from the back of your throat due to the force, “Ah~ah~.” Your fingers spreaded out, nails digging into his rough, heated skin while your body slumped onto his from pure exhaustion of overloaded sensations.

He didn’t stop however, large hands smoothing to your butt cheeks and holding onto you from there; now it was his turn to move. He kneaded the plump flesh as he rolled your hips over his shaft, finding a suitable position before thrusting up. He was pushing much deeper than before, most of him sheathed into your scorching body.

Muffled moans were heard, mouth going dry from all the screaming and yelping previously. This was becoming too much; it was a mixture of delicious, painful sex that hurt but felt fucking incredible. The mind-numbing kind that you always wanted because it would take you away from this hell, the kind that would leave your insides bruised, and the kind that would leave a lasting ache for awhile. But now, it was just pure sensual torture.

The Executioner kept his thrusts strong, rhythm never changing, hips never stopping. His cock pulsed with a desire to be satisfied, that vibration swimming through your frame and amplifying the pleasure more and more. Your sex molded to the shape of him, inviting him and stroking his hardness firmly; even the God couldn’t help but relish in the feeling. You were now passed the point of your limit, but not quite yet to being pushed well-over. In a state of heedless pleasure was when you would admit the truth and he was going to take you there.

He looked down to your panting face, form so drowned in the sensations of ecstasy you couldn’t even move; it made him smile, honestly. He voiced his command once more, _“Say it.”_ The phrase lingered above your head, mind processing how to accomplish such a thing. All you could say were a bunch of sounds at the moment, how in the hell were you supposed come up with a complete sentence!?

He repeated it again, tone husky and hard, it swept over your skin and left goosebumps in its wake. You replied with a whimper and moan, as if protesting what he said, but simply ready to confess.

In seconds, you pushed away from him, creating some distance so you could look into his handsome face. His movements slowed, hands never leaving your ass though and returning to pushing you up and down his cock. In the process of changing positions, your hips rode him hard, the tip of his leaky head smashing into your sweet bundle of nerves like two cars crashing head on. Your voice reached the ceiling at such an incredible volume and your whole mind shattered.

“YES! Fuck! Shit! Okay~okay!” you screamed, arms wrapping around his upper back and holding on for dear life, “I DO! I DO! I like it~! I like it so much~! Ah~ah~nngh~” Your hips seemed to be on autopilot now; you weren’t sure if he was moving you or if you were bouncing on him yourself. At this point, it really didn’t matter.

The monster grunted as a reply that sounded like an approval, the pleasure of your tight walls stroking him at a threatening level of possible release. He continued to hit your spot like a visible target, the build up becoming dangerously explosive matching the intensity of a sleeping volcano. You held him tighter, words spewing from your mouth that were absentminded, “It feels so good~ I see you and my whole mind goes blank! I should be thinking ‘oh gross a monster’ but instead I think ‘fuck, what can he do to me.’ Your body is amazing! Your dominance makes me shiver! Just seeing you walk around makes me wet! I want you! I want you so bad my body aches! There~ I said it~ Are you happy now? So please~just please! Let me cum! I can’t...take it anymore. I’m gonna...go crazy~!!”

Your sincere confession was the push you both needed, the final thrust triggering that euphoria of release and blasting through both your bodies like fireworks. Your body jolted, muscles tense and clenching as that bliss burned every nerve and cell, stars decorating your vision. You could feel his cock pulse and jerk, hot spurts of his cum filling you up so much that it began to leak; still it brought a pleasure that ghosted in your frame after.

The intensity from the climax made you slump onto him, fatigue being the next feeling to consume you; his rock hard body kept you upright. His warmth pulled you closer to the state of sleep but before you did lose consciousness, you felt his hand come up and sweep the {h/c} hair from your shoulder. He placed a chaste kiss right at the junction of your neck and then placed his lips by your ear, whispering words that followed you into slumber.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

Hours passed before you woke up, rolling onto your back and noticing something amiss; you couldn’t feel his presence anymore. You blinked the sleep from your eyes, a hand coming up to rub them before yawning and stretching wildly. Your muscles protested to the action, a whine escaping your mouth from how tender and sore they were, which is totally understandable considering you slept with the Executioner of Silent Hill more than multiple times.

You rolled back over to your side, using that moment to simply just lay there and brainstorm. This wasn’t anything new; he was normally gone by the time you woke up, it just amazed you that you never heard him get up and leave. In the beginning, it made you feel like a cheap prostitute: a night of pleasure, both clients satisfied, money on the table, and ‘hey see you next time’. And sure enough, there _was_ a next time.

As it progressed however, feelings parallel to ‘comfort’ and ‘safe’ surfaced. That was just how he made you feel. By then, the sex was more “making love” then two people fucking like animals in the back of an alley way. He wasn’t as forceful nor would he rush. His touch was softer and plentiful, his caresses lingering and feeling like they also printed on your insides. And his kiss...still hot and heavy, but tender and sweet; your lips would be bruised but it was a nice kind of bruise.

Thoughtlessly you reached up and traced a finger over your bottom lip, his kiss from before remaining. The action made you pause, abruptly shaking your head, _“Okay, Ms. Hopeless Romantic, not the time for that.”_ As fun as this was (and this encounter definitely being much different from other encounters) time was up, you needed to face the reality of Silent Hill and return to this hell to find a way to escape it.

You swept the room with one more final look before sitting up, spotting your gear on the table as it was left before; your underwear hung off the top of the chair. That image felt like a slap to the face and you couldn’t help but think it was there to mock you. You simply brushed it off and stood, managing your foot work and making your way to the table. Carefully you looked over all your weapons and possession of food and medicine, checking each item to make sure each was functional and still good. Taking a moment, you swallowed down some water and a bit of food to recover at least some strength; in this condition you would certainly need it.

The doorway to the bathroom caught your attention and you remembered the idea of wishing for hot water. With your clothes in hand, you hobbled to the bathroom, placing them down on the sink. Despite the room being in a state of chaos with its busted mirror and toilet, rust colored tile and broken walls, a shower would be bliss and if you could get one, you wouldn’t pass up with chance.

Luckily, good fortune was smiling down on you and the water worked, the liquid appearing clear; it wasn’t the temperature you preferred, but really who were you to bitch? You layed down a cloth from old clothing and quickly rinsed yourself off, using another to wipe away any blood, dirt, and whatever other dried essence from your skin. You finished in minutes, dressing into your tank, shorts, and boots just as fast so you weren’t naked as you ventured; you threw your hair up in a ponytail to get it off your neck.

Back in the main room, you packed your bag, performing all your necessary precautions before heading out. You made sure your guns were loaded, adding that extra clip in your shoe so you didn’t need to waste the time fishing it out; that momentary pause could mean your death. You wiped off the knife you carried as well and placed it in the opposite shoe, making sure it was sandwiched between the material and sock.

Next was taking some time to survey your area and find an escape. You tried the door first, despite knowing it would be jammed so tight nothing could get in (or out). This was courtesy of your guardian for safety reasons. You traveled around, opening cabinets and drawers, moving around pieces of debris, or even creating more holes just to make sure nothing was missed; this was Silent Hill after all, this place was wired to leave behind clues in strange places.

When nothing was found, you sighed, tucking your gun behind your back. Now what? You didn’t have a lead to your next destination; it was a clue that brought you to this run down hotel in the damn first place! Trying to not get irritated, the next obvious thing to do was find that exit. You strode over to the window, pulling it up with ease and sticking your head out. The town was covered in its usual layer of ash that made it appear like a fog and since it was light out, you guessed it had to be alittle before noon. Despite this air being harmful to inhale, you did it anyway, liking how it removed the stuffiness of the room.

Looking down first, you could see the sidewalk and multiple windows, predicting you were at least four floors up. To the right was a fire escape and it was close; with the right moves and force, you could make it over there. Great, that covered that problem, but now back to the one that actually guided you around this town. With another sigh, you turned around and leaned back against the ceil with crossed arms, head thrown back to roll your neck, _“Give me a sign, anything at all.”_

Your thoughts instantly went to the representation of your guilt. With his image flashing in your mind, your brainstorming stopped and focused on the Red God. After that experience, where did this leave you now? Shit, what were your thoughts saying about this whole thing?

You were guilty, you admitted to your guiltiest pleasure, but that didn’t necessarily make you feel better. You acknowledged what he said because he was right. If there was a meaning behind the sex, _you so graciously participated in,_ you wouldn’t feel so culpable for that behavior. Believing there was a relationship would take some of that remorse away and if anyone were to view this situation it would be justified with _‘those two have something special_ ’ or similar to those lines.

_“Sounds pretty cheesy and corny, doesn’t it {Name}?”_ your inner voice said and in response you shook your head, “ _Don’t need to tell me that. *sigh* He is my sin, my protector, a reason I’m in this place.”_

_“So maybe it isn’t love? Acknowledge it one more time, say it clearly, and maybe you’ll see what meaning it really holds?”_ that voice said _._ You comprehended it before answering, “ _Might as well. I’m already crazy as shit for having a conversation with myself, at this point, what can I really lose?”_ You cleared your throat (visually) before giving your speech, _“Okay, fine, I’m guilty. I’m guilty for being attracted to a monster who wears human skin as an apron. I’m guilty for thinking how great it would be to be underneath him, receiving the same treatment he gives others. I’m guilty for...for falling for that sin… My name is {First and Last Name} and I love fucking a monster.”_ The last part was meant to be humorous, your mind creating an imaginary therapy group who responded in unison, ‘Hi {First Name}.’

It made you chuckle and without any shame, you laughed, “Yep, I’m definitely going to the enteral hot box. Pretty sure, there’s already a spot with my name on it like an employee parking space. Satan and I are now besties.”

Was this misunderstanding finally resolved? Part of you felt it wasn’t, but you weren’t going to put in the time for overthinking and create problems that weren’t there to begin with. He knew you better than anyone ever could, so you took his word for it. You and him were sinner and sin, lost soul and tour guide, sex was just a bonus, _nothing more and nothing less._

You rolled your neck again, hearing a crack and pop, muscles relaxing from the released tension, but a weight still remained. When your head was to the side, you opened your eyes, the site before you making you stiffen. There was drawer that was pitched open further then it was before. What made you freeze was how it was the drawer you struggled with and wouldn’t budge an inch. And now it was suddenly open? That didn’t sit right with you for a second.

Pulling the gun from your back, you aimed and carefully made your way over there, grabbing the flashlight on the table and pointing the beam in the same direction. You made sure to point the gun all around, double checking nothing was lurking around before proceeding with caution to the drawer. The flashlight illuminated only a portion of what could be seen, carvings catching your attention that appeared to spell out something. For a brief moment, you put down both objects and pulled the drawer open with much force, the wood creaking as it slid out inch by inch. You grabbed the light again and held it up, your hutch correct about the markings: _“Your greatest sin paves the way to the truth.”_ You read the words aloud in a mere whisper, deeply digesting them and beginning to process what they could be mean.

It was clear who they were talking about. But were you supposed to seek him out? That’s not really how it worked, considering all the times _he_ was the one to show up out of the blue. Just then you remembered, a painting of him you had seen in a building that resembled a museum due to its exhibit cases; you were a bit vague of the details.

To be sure of yourself, you pulled out a map you had constructed of the town as you ventured. You made a mark for that building you were thinking of and mentally memorized a path to get there. Even if your prediction was slightly inaccurate, this quote still remained as your clue.

Becoming confident with your plan, you packed up your belongs and made it to the window, meticulously climbing to the fire escape and jumping over the rail to land on the platform. You gave yourself some praise and with a tiny smile, made your way down the metal stairs. You climbed down the shortened ladder and had no problem dropping to the ground from the shallow height.

Just as you landed on the black pavement, a sound pierced your ears, one deafening yet familiar to the core; your heart skipped to it. This sound would strike so much terror and trepidation in its enemies, one that would create its own hell and be ten times scarier than the original. But to you, this sound was tranquility: steel scratching the ground. Momentarily, you took a deep breath to appreciate it.

With a flick of your eyes up, you gazed down the upcoming street, “Well Mr. Executioner, guide me deeper into this hell.”


End file.
